Captivated
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: KOTOR AU. What if Malak's missles hadn't worked as planned? Bastila is instead captured by Revan, who schemes to turn her to his cause. Bastila refuses to give in, but what happens when she starts falling for the Dark Lord?
1. Prisoner of the Dark Lord

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or KOTOR but I really really want to

A/N: I'm sure a lot of my fans are angry with me for not updating any of my other fics. I do have a plan though, I only plan to work on two fics at a time. This one and Five for the alliance. Okay, well just to let you all know, the rest of the Ebon Hawk crew shows up much later in the story, so don't worry. A special thanks to my sister, Nerwen Aldarion, for helping me with this idea, and sculpting it into perfection. On with the show!

* * *

Captivated

Chapter 1: Prisoner of the Dark Lord

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

_There is no death, there is the Force._

I quoted the Jedi Code in my head to remind me to feel no fear, even though I was standing in the middle of Darth Revan's flagship. So far the plan set in motion by the Council had worked, but our casualties were mounting. There were only four of us left, including myself. Two Dark Jedi stood between us and our goal.

With my lightsaber slashing, the Sith Jedi fell at my feet. Another master beside me slew the last one. We ran towards the end of the bridge, me heart began to pick up speed with each step I took.

A man cloaked in a blood red hood with black armor turned to look at the remains of our strike team. His long, black mask glared at us with hatred and complete darkness. The other three Jedi backed away slightly at the sight of Revan.

I swallowed my fear and stepped forwards. I put on a brave face and pointed at the Dark Lord, "You cannot win Revan!"

I'm certain that behind the mask, Revan smiled. The amusement, however, was cut off by a strange sensation in the Force. Both Darth Revan and the strike team stared out the windows at the torpedoes fired at us from Malak's ship. My eyes widened as I knew that our end was near.

The torpedoes hit, but were somehow absorbed into the ship's shields. I momentarily lost my footing, and seemed to dance around until I found my balance. Revan was still standing and, more than likely, smiling. He raised his hand, and sent a ball of Force lightning at the masters behind me.

I gaped as their now scorched bodies sagged to the ground. Their screams of agony echoed in my head.

I turned to Revan, the blood pounding in my ears, with a cry of rage. I raced towards the Dark Lord, forgetting the Code, and briefly giving into my anger.

Only one part of my saberstaff was ignited, and its yellow met with Revan's red one with a hiss. Our sabers danced, casting red and yellow shadows on the dark walls. I was angry, but even then my skills were no competition to this evil usurper.

He slapped a blow to my face with his hand, stunning me. Then he hit me with the butt of his lightsaber, banishing me into darkness.

* * *

I don't know how long I was unconscious; it could have been hours or merely minutes. I woke up in a dark cell with a headache and a wave of terror inside.

I had failed my mission and given in to my anger. I was now a prisoner to the Dark Lord Revan. What would happen to the Republic without my gifts? My Battle Meditation had made me an invaluable weapon, would we lose the war because of my stupidity? I was terrified that the Republic would founder and it would be my fault.

Two Sith soldiers opened the door to my cell, and each grabbed one of my arms. They dragged me out of the Prison Block and back to the Bridge.

I saw that the bodies of Jedi Masters and the Sith we slew had been removed. Many soldiers and Dark Jedi were crowded around the four corners of the room. Malak knelt in the center on one knee. The brace that sculpted his jaw gleamed in the fluorescent light. I wasn't sure exactly how Malak lost his jaw only that it was after the Mandalorian Wars.

Standing before them all was Revan, still cloaked in his earlier attire. His mask remained to hide the monstrosity, I knew, that lay beneath.

"You tried to betray me," Revan glowered at Malak.

"I was merely trying to destroy the Jedi, Master," Malak pleaded, "I heard that they had infiltrated you ship. I thought…"

"I will not take your excuses!" Revan snarled, "You tried to kill me. I, in return, should kill you for this treason."

Malak dusked his head and whimpered a little.

"That fact is, however, I still have use for you. So I shall leave you with a reminder of your petty attempt."

I gasped with the rest of the crowd as Revan's red saber flashed. Malak howled with pain as he clutched the stump now at his wrist. His lifeless hand lay on the cold floor, "For each time you defy me you shall lose another limb," Revan said, clipping his lightsaber to his belt, "You must learn, Malak, that I am the only master."

Revan signaled for two men to help Malak get the attention he needed for his wound. As Malak walked away, the two guards flanking me pushed me forward. I found myself standing where Malak had been moments before.

I stared at the faces of the crowd. I could recall nothing out of the soldiers, but of the Dark Jedi, I recognized a few vaguely familiar faces.

Revan took a step forward and looked at me curiously, examining me from head to toe. I felt like trinket or droid being priced by a potential buyer. I only hoped that Revan didn't have in mind to parcel me amongst his men. Did the Dark Lord before me even know who I was? Surely, word of the Padawan with the rare gift of Battle Meditation had reached his ears, but did he recognize me?

Revan stopped his brief examination, and crossed his arms at his chest, "You are a child."

His statement both surprised and angered me. Was that what this was about, seeing how old I was? I wasn't a mere apprentice. No, I had been a Padawan for several years now; most of them had been spent with the Council on Coruscant, enhancing my skills at Battle Meditation.

"I'm no child!" I replied angrily.

The crowd surrounding me laughed at my outburst, making my face flush red with embarrassment. Surely that had sounded childish.

"Forgive me then, Padawan," Revan apologized with a hint of amusement, "For indeed you are no child, but in the ways of the Force you are a child, compared to the skills you can posses."

"I already know many skills," I stated matter of factly, "Skills you wouldn't understand in the least."

I think he smiled again, "Ah yes, I do know of your skills. You have been deeply trained in Battle Meditation, haven't you?"

I suppose I looked shocked, for I honestly thought he didn't know who I was. Revan laughed, "Yes, I know who you are Bastila Shan. I know what you have learned, and what you have yet to master." His tone grew serious, "I can train you in such ways, I will, but you must join me."

I raised an eyebrow at his offer, "Do you honestly think that you can turn me by offering me your knowledge, is that how you got them," I gestured to the Dark Jedi, "To join you? It isn't going to work on me, Revan; I will not give into your evil ways."

I was completely surprised by what he did next. He laughed! He laughed as if my vow was nothing more than a child's song. I had to use all of my will power to keep my anger beneath me.

"You are daring, Bastila, to make such a bold statement after what you have just witnessed," He said.

I looked at the hand lying a foot from me. Indeed, I was being brave for saying such things. I knew very well what defyment could bring me, and the punishment could be greater, for I was not his apprentice.

"Do not fear," He said, "Your words impress me, but you shall see how persuasive I can be."

"Promises, and power do not intrigue me, Revan," I said, "I will never give in."

He smiled again behind the mask, "We shall see."

He signaled again, and my two guards came and escorted me out of the room. His last words haunted the edges of my mind.

* * *

I meditated in my cell for several hours. I didn't know what to expect for now that I was a prisoner. I knew that escape was useless. Revan was no fool; he would have made sure that I couldn't escape.

A meal was brought to me, and I was surprised how good its quality was. I had expected dry, moldy bread, and greasy water, but the simple delicacies on the tray were hardly a prisoner's normal diet. I may have suspected poisoning, but what would Revan gain then? I knew he wanted me alive; my gifts were too tempting to just cast away.

The door to my cell was opened, making me leave my meditation. Darth Revan was standing there, watching me calmly. Curiosity and fear bubbled inside. What did he want?

"Revan," I said, putting a sense of calm in my voice, "have you come to inspect your prisoner again?"

He ignored my false question, "Are your accommodations suitable? If you are displeased, I can move you."

I was surprised by how rich his voice sounded almost a smooth and sweet as honey. But, I frowned at his question, "Is this some sort of game you play?"

He tilted his head slightly, "Why would I toy with you, child?"

"What do you want from me?" I asked coldly.

"You can answer that for yourself," He replied, "Your skills will be most valuable to my empire."

"You shall receive nothing from me, Revan," I said.

"So you have said before, but perhaps time will change your mind."

Those words stung a little. Did he honestly believe that if I was away from the Order that I would forget my Jedi Beliefs and give in to the Dark Side?

"Do you really mean that?" I asked.

It was his turn to be surprised, "What?"

"Do you really think that I will turn? You say those words with covered eyes, is this because you cannot meet mine?" I don't know how I found the courage to muster these words, but they kept pouring out, "You keep a mask over your face, is this because your evil ways have twisted you into a monster. Men won't obey you if you unveil yourself because they would turn to run from the beast that is you."

Once I said that, I thought for sure I was about to die. He would kill me now for my bold tongue. At least he would never be given the chance to manipulate me towards the Dark Side.

Revan coolly turned away from me, and I could see that he was removing his mask. He pushed back his hood and faced me again.

My jaw fell open when I saw him.

What I had expected was pasty white skin glued to hard bone. I thought that yellow eyes would glow from sunken sockets in his skull. He would have been the most horrifying creature in the galaxy, because evil had twisted his entire soul.

What I really saw was a handsome man with tan skin over perfectly set features. Golden ringlets fell nearly to his shoulders, and the most breathtaking green eyes stared at me. He looked like a god from one of the many figures my father had discovered on his exhibitions.

I gaped at him for several minutes, having lost all sense of words. He smiled, showing a perfect set of white teeth, "Do you like what you see?"

"Yes...I mean no…I mean," I stuttered like a helpless fool. What could I say; I was certain that there was no handsomer man in the galaxy than him.

"As you can see, I am no monster," He said.

"Then why?" I asked, "Why hide behind a mask."

Revan shrugged, "Men fear what they cannot see. It is how I earn their loyalty."

"Is that how you will attempt to earn mine?" I asked.

He shook his head, smiling, "No, I will tell you this now, Bastila, I will not hurt you."

"Then how will you turn me with out using fear"

"Fear is an excellent way to receive someone's obedience, but that will often lead to hatred, "Revan explained, "When you join me, I will have earned your loyalty not from fear, but from trust."

I laughed at his statement, making him frown, "You honestly think that I will trust you? You are a Sith Lord; I am a Padawan of the Jedi Council. I serve the Light, you follow the Dark, how could I trust you?"

"You shall see, child you shall see," He smiled again, "You do intrigue me greatly, Padawan."

"Intrigue you, how is that?" I asked.

"As I have said, when most men see my mask, they turn in fear," Revan said, "You stepped forward. You are brave, Bastila."

I was surprised by his compliment, "I…well…thank you."

He smiled, "As you can see, I am already gaining your loyalty."

I flashed my eyes at him angrily, "I will never serve you Revan!"

He smiled, "You will, Bastila, I guarantee that."

Revan gave me a mocking bow, and turned and left my cell. I stared at the door, my eyes burning at the spot where he had stood. I would never give in, I knew that. I also knew that I hated this Dark Lord.

TBC

* * *

A/N: So what'd you think? Next chapter coming soon!


	2. Unwanted Attention

Disclaimer: I own knives, knitting needles, but no Knights of the Old Republic

A/N: Wow, I can't believe how popular this fic is! Its amazing! Okay, well this chap took me forever to write, sorry. I was in Phuket, Thailand this weekend, and school kept dragging me off the keyboard. Anyway's here is the chap.

Note: Slight KOTOR II spoilers, see if you can spot them.

* * *

Chapter 2: Unwanted Attention

Time went by slowly in the belly of Revan's flagship. The hours molded into days, and the days into weeks. I wasn't sure how long I had been held prisoner, perhaps a week, perhaps a month. I wasn't sure. Nothing seemed certain anymore.

Revan came to my cell often, to speak with me about joining the Sith. Generally, when he would ask me to join him again, I would shut my mouth and glare at him. Besides the fact that he wanted me to join him, we did strike some peculiar conversations. He would often laugh at me when I quoted the Council, calling them fools.

"There are no fools among the Council," I admonished.

"What else do you call them," Revan asked "Heroes? In times of peace they spread their false guidance, and in times of war they hide."

I knew where he was leading, "You say that because they disagreed with you about the Mandalorians."

Revan shrugged, "What happened to me is only a brief example as to what has happened in the past."

"You know why the Council refused to grant your request," I said, "You were too rash. If you had merely waited…"

"For what?" Revan interrupted, "The Council wouldn't listen to me. The Republic needed help. Someone had to do something!"

"If you cared so much about the Republic then why did you betray them!" I was shocked by the question I had asked. It was a question pondered over by many of the Order, but no answer was ever found.

Revan looked at me as if surprised as well by the question. I wondered if he would answer it, or leave me with nothing.

"I left because I saw what the Republic really is," Revan said, "You may think that the Republic is a perfect democracy, built on the dreams and ambitions of improving every star systems stability, but it isn't like that at all," I frowned at his words, but he continued, "No, Bastila, the Republic is made up of power hungry men, anxious to only care for their desires, not the needs of others." He started stepping towards me and I stood their entranced by his words, "I have seen them, Bastila, they don't care about the Republic. The entire Senate is made up of these vile creatures, who care for a rotting corpse more than an actual person," Revan cupped my chin in his hands making me look deeper into his eyes, "You must ask yourself if you would really fight for these people. Do you honestly believe that they will recognize you in the end?"

Still looking into his eyes, I stepped away from Revan. I didn't know what to say at first. I had never met the Senate personally, and I had no idea what they were like. I had always thought that they were intelligent and caring men, women and aliens. Was Revan right? Was the Republic made up off money-grubbing thieves who cared nothing fro the Republic?

I just couldn't imagine it.

"I'm not fighting for glory," I said, "I'm not fighting for the Senate. The Jedi are guardians of the peace, and we fight for the Republic."

Revan smiled, and nodded, "Well said, but you cannot deny the fact that the Senate offers no real support to the Republic."

I shook my head, "I…I don't know," I found myself thinking back a few years ago. And experience that dwelled on my mind, and revealed the fears of what the Mandalorian War would bring, "I was offered to join you and your cause once, Revan."

Revan was clearly surprised by my statement, "You were?"

I nodded, "On Dantooine, Malak offered five of us to fight with you against Mandalore. I was a newly recruited Padawan, and my Battle Meditation hadn't been discovered yet." Why was I telling him this? It wasn't like he would care to know, "Malak explained the terrible losses the Republic had suffered, and about the Councils decision to contemplate the situation more until giving aid. Derek Corr was the first one to step forward and join."

Revan nodded at the name, "He was one of my generals; he developed the battle plan on Malachor V. It won us the war. When I left for…" He trailed off, not saying the name of where he went, "When I left, he disappeared, I never knew of what happened to him."

"I don't know what happened to him either," I said, "I had left Coruscant then and had returned to Dantooine."

Revan shook his head, "It doesn't matter. About Malak's offer, you didn't accept it I assume."

"No, I was the only one who didn't. In fact I begged the others to wait for the Council's approval, but they didn't listen."

Revan smiled, "And do you still believe they should have listened?"

"Of course, "I stated confidently, "A Jedi must not act on emotions. They have to wait until the Council deems it right to begin their course of action."

"Bastila," Revan said, "If I wanted a lecture on how to control emotions I would have captured Master Vrook."

That offended me a little, "You wanted to know if I still believed in the Council's decision."

Revan laughed and I found myself seething inside, "I know you still believe in their ways, child, I was merely saying that I don't need to hear about emotion. You forget that I was trained as a Jedi, and heard far too much of that."

He smiled, "I think that opening you to the power of the Dark Side will be a challenge, and that pleases me Bastila, I haven't felt a real challenge since the Wars."

Now that disgusted me, "You mean you see me as some sort of game, or prize!"

"Of course not," Revan laughed, "I would never be foolish enough to do that, I said that turning you may prove more difficult than I originally believed. You are stubborn, Bastila, but you shall fall."

Once again I was afraid; afraid that he was right.

* * *

For all the time I spent in my cell, I often reflected on how to get out of the mess I was in. There was no way to escape, but the Council had to know that I was captured, and would try and rescue me. A thought came to me that perhaps they thought I was dead. After all, they hadn't seen a hair of me after the strike team had failed. The thought of there being no rescue filled me with dread.

I was sleeping when Revan's flagship attacked the Republic fleet. I was jolted awake when I heard the blaring of siren's and the sound of missiles exploding onto the shield of the ship. I sank briefly into the Force to feel what was going on. I knew instantly that it was the Republic, and that made me smile.

It was a small fleet, perhaps slightly smaller that the fleet the aided the strike team and myself. I doubted that they were sent by the Republic to attack Revan. Maybe they were on they were on their way to recapture a Sith world. It didn't matter, with Revan's fleet with his powerful alien ships, it would be crushed.

I had to do something to help them. But, being a prisoner, there was a limited ability of aid I could give. There was only one thing that would work.

I sat cross-legged on my bed and closed my eyes. My mind sank deep into the Force, and I was no longer seeing with my own eyes, but feeling the bright auras of life coming from the Republic fleet. Using my gift of Battle Meditation, I began to give them strength and courage. I could feel their confidence gaining over their fear.

If this worked, they may be able to destroy Revan's fleet. Event though it would kill me, it was a sacrifice I had to do.

* * *

On the bridge of Revan's flagship, the Dark Lord watched the battle through the port holes. Small cruisers were fighting against each other, and the Republic Battle Cruisers fired at his own ship, but were deflected by his shields. He frowned at the scene, something wasn't right.

His ships were highly advanced technology from hidden worlds tucked in a deep pocket of space yet explored, why were the Republic forces getting through.

Admiral Abon stared tensely at the radar. His gave kept shifting form the screen to Darth Revan. The battle wasn't going well at all. If the Republic continued to find gaps in their blockade, they were done for.

"What is going on out there, Admiral?" Revan addressed Abon, not sounding pleased.

"My lord, we are taking heavy losses," Abon said.

"How is that possible? Revan asked, "Our forces are highly advanced, how are they getting through?"

"I don't know, my lord," Abon replied nervously, "Our fighters are trying to keep up the blockade, but it's like as if they have gained an edge over us."

"Gained strength, you mean," Revan said, "This cannot be…" A thought struck him, suddenly. The Dark Lord chuckled from behind his mask, "Of course." Revan began to walk away from the radar, leaving the bridge.

"Uh, my lord?" Abon said, "What is going on?"

"Don't worry, Admiral, I will be sure to end this little ploy of hers."

Abon frowned as Lord Revan left, who was he talking about?

* * *

I smiled through my meditation. The Republic was defeating Revan's fleet. Soon they would break through the blockade, and bring victory over the Sith.

I barley heard the door to my cell open; I also felt the presence of Revan. What was he doing here? There was a battle outside and he was…

I felt the hard bite of his saber hilt hit my skull, and I sank heavily into unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up with a massive headache, and couldn't see straight for several seconds. What had happened? My memory must be going slow right now.

I sat up with a groan, and rubbed my pounding forehead. A large knot was now pulsing on my crown. The pain was so fierce it nearly made me curse!

The door to my cell opened, and I slowly turned to see who it was.

Revan stood there, clapping his hands in mock applause, "Bravo, Bastila, bravo."

Anger shot through me as I remembered what happened, "You!" I cried, "How could you do that!"

"What exactly was I supposed to do, Bastila, let the Republic come in and kill me?" Revan questioned, "You were using you Battle Meditation; I had to do something."

My mood was still bitter towards him. Angrily I rubbed my sore head again.

"I regret," Revan said, "That I had to use the method I did, but I had no other choice." He pulled out a medpac from his cloak, and tossed it at me, "That should help some."

Glaring at him, I tore it open, and applied it to the swollen area. The pain lessened, and the swelling went down, in a few days there would be not telling of the bruise.

Revan smiled at me while I attended myself, "I was actually quite amazed by your efforts." He said, "Your plan might have worked on Malak."

"You seem pleased." I stated, not bothering to accept his compliment.

"It was an excellent attempt, but you should have known that I would see through it," Revan laughed then, making me frown harder, "Bastila, you show each day more qualities of the Sith."

"Say what you wish, Revan," I said, "I won't join you."

"The more you refuse, the more I believe that you will," Revan said, "Do you not find me charming?" He smiled teasingly.

I glared fiercely at him, "I find you positively loathsome."

"Surely you don't mean that," His smile didn't falter.

"Do you wish to try me?" I challenged bitterly.

Revan shook his head, "I take my leave now, Bastila, I know in time your mind will change about me."

After he left I sank down on my head, and rested my head gingerly. The ache was still there, but dull, yet annoying. I wanted to forget about my pain, my failure, and my enemy, and simply be at peace. I wanted to see the grassy hills of Dantooine again, or enjoy the bustling of Coruscant. I wanted to be anywhere but here.

Fatigue started to creep into my mind. I hadn't been in my Battle Meditation to long, but long enough to leave me tired. I stretched out a little more and rested my hands on my stomach, ready for sleep to claim me.

"If you stay in that position, the temptation to go in there will become far too great."

I immediately sat up, my eyes darting for the person who had spoken. I could see no one in my cell, and the door was unopened. How in the galaxy had someone said that?

The hideous voice laughed, "You cannot see me, Jedi, I'm looking at you through a cam above your door."

I stared at the space above my door, and saw a small cam resting there. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the Warden of your cell block; it is my job to ensure you don't do anymore funny tricks."

"How are you speaking to me?"

The Warden laughed again, "I'm no Jedi, sweetheart, there is a com in your cell."

I bit back a retort. I hated being called pet names, especially by this pathetic Bantha-brained creature.

"You are a pretty tart," the Warden said.

Tart? I had never been called that before, and I didn't enjoy it one bit.

"I'm afraid I do not understand."

He laughed again, his howls set my teeth on edge, "I said you were pretty girl."

For some reason I didn't like the way he said that.

"You are an innocent child, as well as beautiful," He said, I could practically see his sinister grin, "I wonder what it will be like if we had a more…intimate relationship."

I leapt to my feet, "You wouldn't dare defile me!"

He laughed at me again, "Oh, but I will dare; I will have you soon."

I searched desperately for some excuse. I had only one thought right then, and that was to preserve my virginity from this vile man, "I'm certain Revan would never allow you to do that."

The minute the words feel out of my mouth, I dreaded it. Why had I said that? Revan had promised that he wouldn't harm me, but this man hadn't sworn any oath to me, except that he would have his way with me.

"You may have a point there, my lovely, but I can assure you that Lord Revan will not know about my pleasure."

Shivers crept up and down my spine. I sank back onto my bed, and drew my knees up to my chest. If and when the Warden came, I would be powerless to stop him. I suppose that I could use my powers, but this man may be a sick bastard, but I could tell he wasn't stupid. I felt lost, and alone.

I didn't sleep that night, nor any night for the next few days. The Warden hadn't acted on his oath, yet, but I passed the days in constant fear. Revan didn't come, and even if he did, I wouldn't have said anything. He wouldn't care.

I looked up when my cell door opened; I saw an older man grinning at me menacingly. He was a plain man, in his middle years, with black hair streaked with gray. His eyes were a cruel black, and I shivered inside. I knew it was the Warden.

"Hello my sweet," He greeted me. I wanted to rip the smile off of his face.

"You will not touch me!" I warned.

"And what will you do, child?" He asked, "You Force powers must be exhausted form your fear and lack of sleep," the Warden grinned, "Why do you think I waited for this for so long?"

I kicked myself inside for my stupidity, but before I could say anything more he had me.

"No!" I cried, before he pressed my back against the wall. He was surprisingly strong for an older man. His hands groped body, and I tried to scream but his mouth covered mine. I pushed the revulsion out of my mind, and wished for it to be over.

Then he was off of me, I wondered what had stopped him from finishing the task. I soon found out.

Revan was an impressive figure standing in the doorway, hooded and masked.

I didn't know whether to be afraid or grateful.

"I believe you should return to your post," Revan said coolly to the Warden. Relief swept over me as he gave this order.

"Y…Yes my lord," The Warden stammered as he shuffled out of my cell.

I felt dirty and sick inside. I hurried to the small toilet tucked in the corner of my cell, and vomited my stomach contents into it. Tears spilled over my cheeks at what had very nearly happened.

Revan remained standing in the doorway, not saying anything. Part of me was angered by that, I had very nearly been raped by one of his men and he is silent? I would have preferred a sadistic comment over his calm demeanor.

"Are you alright?" He asked at last, when I had regained some composure.

I glared at him venomously, "No, I'm not alright," I replied truthfully, and bitterly, "I was just attacked by the most disgusting man I have ever laid eyes on, and you do nothing but tell him to return to his post. I believe I have a right to be upset and ill."

Revan only nodded. I couldn't see behind the mask, but I think that his eyes showed sympathy, perhaps compassion and…hurt? Did he feel horrible for what had nearly happened? Perhaps I should thank him for stopping the Warden, not degrade him. Wait a minute, apologizing to a Dark Lord. What was I thinking? He didn't care; why should he? He only wanted to use me for a tool of the Sith, not befriend me. It didn't matter if I was attacked, he would probably reward the Warden later for his courage.

"Bastila…" He started to say something. But I turned away.

"Please, just go," I whispered. He left, and I felt alone, and scared, like a child lost in the woods. I wanted to speak to the wise master on Dantooine. I wanted to listen to their words of courage, and prove to them that I was strong.

I quoted the code again, "_There is no emotion there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force."_

It helped me gain my strength again, and clear my head. Calmly I sank in meditation to refuel my depleted powers and soothe my fears.

* * *

I opened my eyes-coming out of my meditation-and saw a peculiar droid standing in the doorway of my cell. Its armor was a rusty red and had bits of its paint peeling in places. Apparently it had seen war, but it held itself proudly, if a droid can do that.

"Who are you?" I asked extremely curious. I had never seen a droid like him before.

**Introduction:** It said, **I am HK-47 set for assassination and protocol. Command: Get up you lazy female meatbag and follow me. **

I sat there stunned by the vile words it had just spoken. Assassination? Meatbag? What was this thing?

**Disgusted Query: Did you not hear what I said? Leave your cell now and follow me.**

I snapped out of my thoughts and glared at him as I got up. What kind of droid made humans obey their orders? What kind of droid called humans meatbags?

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, silently cursing the tin can in my thoughts.

**Answer: I am taking you to my master's quarters.**

Well that answered my question perfectly. "Who is you master?"

**Answer: Darth Revan.**

I stopped dead in my tracks. This piece of scrap was leading me to Revan? What did Revan want with me, in his quarters no less? I didn't think that I really wanted to answer that question.

HK prodded me with his blaster, **Annoyed Command: Move you female meatbag. Warning: If you try to runaway my orders are to shoot you, which would give me much pleasure.**

I continued walking, wary of this blood-thirsty droid following me. We finally reached what I assumed was Revan's quarters. HK opened to door, and shoved me inside. I glared at him before I looked at the room I was in.

It was tastefully decorated, but with few real costly artifacts. It surprised me how ordinary it was. It was as if Revan preferred comfort over style and worth.

The Dark Lord himself waited for me, sitting in a simple cushioned chair. A young girl stood quietly in the corner. She didn't; however, appear to be a consort, but merely a serving girl. Revan was out of his armor and dressed in a plain, black tunic. What surprised me was the fact that his cloak and mask was gone, draped on another chair. _Strange_, I thought, _there is a servant here yet he is unmasked_.

**Statement: Master, I have brought the female meatbag as ordered. Query: May I dispose of her, it would be a pleasure to see her brains splatter across the walls.**

I looked at the droid horrified by his request.

Revan chuckled, "No, HK, I can't have you kill her. I think its best, in fact, if you returned to your station."

**Resignation: As you wish, master.**

HK marched out of the room and on to his original assignment.

"Where in the galaxy did you pick up that demonic droid!" I asked Revan, still shuddering from the thought of brains painting the walls.

Revan laughed at my statement, "I built him myself. His manner may take time to get used to, but it is quite amusing."

How he found that thing amusing I had no idea, but it didn't matter right then. There were more important things that I had to know, "Why have you brought me here, Revan?"

"You'll learn soon enough," He replied. Revan rubbed his hand with his chin, and frowned, studying me, "Your Jedi robes offend me; take them off."

The serving girl's mouth fell open. I stood stunned by his demand, "No," I replied. It was all I could get out.

"You disobey my orders?" Revan asked.

"Sir, it seems that you have forgotten that I am your prisoner, and therefore have no other change of clothing," I said boldly.

"I know precisely what you are, Bastila, now remove your robes or I will do so for you."

I glared at him, "You wouldn't dare!"

Revan looked at me cunningly, "Wouldn't I?" He took a step forward.

Grudgingly I turned my back to him and undid my belt. I pulled back my robes and let them puddle at my feet. I turned around and faced him. I tried to put on a brave face, but my heart quivered inside.

Revan looked at me with an eerie sense of calm. I had only my underclothing covering me, and that was brief enough. I thought for sure that he would push me onto his bed, and take me in front of the poor girl.

He didn't do that, however. Instead he looked me over for a few moments then gestured for the girl, "Bring the garments I had laid aside."

She nodded and walked into another room. I frowned curiously at what he meant, and what she was doing. The girl came back caring a gown in her arms.

Revan glanced at me again, "Kayla will attend to you."

I blinked in surprise, "You mean you aren't going to do anything to me?"

Revan smiled, "Did you want me too?"

"No!" I cried steeping away.

"I said to you once before, and I shall remind you again," He replied, "I will not hurt you." Revan looked at both me and the girl, "Now I have business to attend to." He picked up his robe and mask as he left.

He started to walk away, "Why am I here, Revan?" I made him halt.

He turned back and smiled at me, "You are an intelligent woman, Bastila; I know this. Perhaps you will learn the answer on your own." He gave me wink, and then left.

Kayla, the serving girl, helped me into the gown. The cloth was as soft as silk, and a deep blue, the same color as my eyes. It was trimmed in a snowy white, and felt light against my skin. The dress was short, and hardly reached my knees. The bodice was slim and form fitting. Its sleeves were short, and only covered my shoulders. I could see that the dress was skimpier than any robes that the Jedi wore, but was also most becoming.

Kayla showed me more gowns in a closet in Revan's bed chamber, "Those are your night dresses," She pointed to some long, silky garments.

"Night dresses?" I asked, "I'm not going to stay here, am I?"

She looked at me curiously, "Yes, miss, you are."

All the blood left my face, "Stay here? With Revan?" I said in disbelief.

Kayla seemed out of words, "Of course, miss, those are his orders."

"I can't stay here," I said.

"Don't worry, miss," Kayla tried to assure, "Master Revan won't hurt ya. Oh no, he won't lay a hand on you."

"How would you know that?" I asked a little too harshly.

Kayla didn't seem fazed by it, "He's a kind man."

"Kind!" I cried, shocked, "He's a Sith Lord, they're not kind!"

"Master Revan is, miss," Kayla replied. Her head dipped down to the floor, and she spoke in a quiet voice, "I was a slave once."

I blinked, surprised. A slave? This young, innocent girl a slave?

"A slave? I asked, "Where?"

"I don't know; miss," Kayla replied, "All I know is that I'm from where there is no Republic. Master Revan came to my world and saved it, miss, he rescued us."

"Why would he do that?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't know, miss," Kayla said, "He really is kind. Tis Malak ya need to look out for. He don't care for slaves nor prisoners."

I thought about Revan's horrible apprentice, "I don't like Malak."

Kayla smiled, "Me neither, miss."

I smiled back at her. I sat down on Revan's bed and glanced around the room. One question continued to linger in my mind: what was I doing here?

"Kayla," I asked the girl, "Do you know why I'm here?"

Kayla shook her head, "No miss, all I know is that these are his orders."

I sighed and rested my head on the coverlet. I didn't know that to expect next from the Dark Lord.

* * *

Kayla brought me a marvelous meal for dinner, and we chatted together while she served me. She was very interested in the Jedi and the Republic. I told her what I could, and hoped to show her the truth about the Jedi and the light. She seemed to understand, but still clung to her beliefs that Revan was a kind person. I listened, but doubted. A Sith was not kind, but evil, and Revan was a Sith.

Revan didn't return until late, after Kayla had left. I was already dressed in one of my night gowns. I wasn't exactly calm as I waited. What was I supposed to do? I had never been through a situation like this before. At the enclave there was a strict separation of males and females after hours, I had never stayed in a man's room before, and I didn't relish the thought of what he might expect from me.

When Revan walked in, I had been sitting on the bed. I stood quickly when he entered, a sight that amused him, "Were you waiting for me?"

I glared at him, "I didn't know what to do," I admitted.

"I'm sure Kayla could have told you enough."

"I supposed," I nodded, "but considering you are the master here I thought it wise to wait for you."

Revan smiled and began to undress himself. I turned away, and pretended that the wall was fascinating to me.

He crawled into the bed, and I was left standing there. "You may look now, Bastila, if the thought of me coverless pains you."

I turned around and met his eye. At least at first I did, I was horrified when I realized that my eyes had drifted to his chest. He was a muscular as I had suspected ever since I met him, and his body was perfect as his face was.

Revan realized what I was doing and laughed, "Good night, Bastila," He said.

I frowned, "Where is my room?"

He smiled, "Look around, Bastila, I have no other room."

My mouth opened, and I stared at his immense bed. He smiled again, "You can share my bed, if you want, but I can't guarantee that I will keep my hands to myself."

I backed away cautiously at his words. The memory of what had happened earlier that day came flooding. Revan looked at me with understanding, and smiled softly. He tossed a pillow and several extra blankets from his bed at my feet.

I blinked, surprised, but didn't question. Instead I gathered up the bedding and quietly made a comfortable spot on the floor. When it was done, I lay my head down, and slept. I noted a strange feeling, however, I felt safer with Revan's presence so near. I believed Kayla's words for the first time. Revan wasn't going to hurt me.

TBC

* * *

A/N: A special thanks to my sister for giving me the idea for Bastila using her Battle Meditatation. Well what do you think? More is coming soon!


	3. Change of Heart

Disclaimer: Lucas owns Star Wars, I own a t-shirt.

A/N: Okay, I have a lot of fans. Two people have already made fics like this one, that is unbeleivable! I don't mind at all guys, if you wanna use this idea, go for it! Anywyas, special thanks to my sister Nerwen Aldarion for writing the duel in here. Be sure to check out her fic KOTOR: Defiance, A very cool fic, and her first KOTOR one. Alright guys, lets get to the story.

* * *

Chapter 3: Change of Heart

It was amazing how fast time seemed to go in space. Days passed by in seconds it seemed, but I cared little. My situation had not changed; I was still living in Revan's quarters. Thankfully, he hadn't forced me to do anything, and I remained sleeping on the floor. As much as I disliked Revan, I felt far better staying with him than in my cell with the Warden's lustful eyes watching me.

Kayla came after Revan had left to wherever he went every day. I cared not for his duties, they meant little to me. I was perched on Revan's bed, while Kayla folded the blankets of mine, and tucked the pillow back onto its original place.

"You seem more pleased to be here now, Miss," Kayla noted.

"Hmm?" I said, "Oh, I suppose I am getting used to this," I gestured to my surroundings, "And him."

"Aye miss, he's not so bad," She agreed.

I shrugged, "Perhaps," I replied idly. I knew the truth though, he wasn't so bad. In fact, a part of me had begun to like him, just a little.

Kayla nodded, and opened the door to my wardrobe to add more fresh clothes to its contents. My gaze fell on the lavish wealth of dresses, far lovelier than anything I had ever own. A thought struck me as I looked at Revan's gifts.

"I wonder what has happened to Revan's mistresses." I questioned aloud, "Was he forced to send them away because of me?"

"Oh no Miss," Kayla replied in awe at my question.

"What!" I cried, surprised how upset I was about it. Was I…no I couldn't possibly be jealous. Why would I be? "You mean he still…"

"No Miss," Kayla cut in, "I meant he doesn't have any."

"Not any?"

"Yes Miss, Master Revan hasn't got any lovers."

I sat in the bed struck dumb. A thousand thoughts raced through my head all at once. "N…no l...lovers at all," I finally chocked out.

Kayla nodded and silently went back to work straightening the room.

A rage built itself inside of me and I let it out, "Then what am I doing here!"

Poor Kayla was startled by my out burst and dropped the tray of food she had brought for me.

"Oh dear," I gasped and quickly left my place and ran to help her pick up the broken plates and scattered food, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Miss."

"No, I shouldn't have gotten so frustrated," I said. With a sigh I straightened myself, "It's just…it's just I want to know why I am here."

"I," Kayla said picking up the tray, "I really don't know Miss."

I sat down on the bed with a sigh and put my head in my hands.

"The soldiers have been talking 'bout ya," Kayla said.

I looked at her curiously, "What do they say?"

"Not as much as they used to," Kayla answered, "Least not when Master Revan is around."

"Not when…why don't they?"

"Because, Miss, you're supposed to be his mistress."

For a second I thought I was going to faint. All the color drained from my face, and my mouth went dry, and I felt sick inside.

"Miss, are you alright?" Kayla asked concerned.

"That…that's what they think?"

"Yes, Miss."

"But it's not true," I said, "He hasn't touched me."

"I know that, but that's what they think."

"Why?" I said, "Why do they think that?"

"Well, it looks that way, Miss," Kayla explained truthfully.

"You know it's not true, don't you?"

"Aye, I do," She said.

"Then tell them the truth," I begged, "I don't want to be known as his lover."

"I can't Miss."

"Why?"

"Master Revan," Kayla said, "He told me not to."

I was stunned into silence. Revan had told her the truth, yet he forced her to remain quiet to the soldiers. Why? At first I thought that it was a matter of pride. He hadn't gotten me into his bed; perhaps the soldiers would scorn him. But Revan wasn't like that, at least from what I had seen. Besides, his soldiers feared him enough, because he hid his handsome features behind a hideous mask.

"Kayla," I said, "Does anyone guard the door while Revan is gone?"

"No, Miss."

"So those soldiers could walk right in and take advantage of me."?

"Oh no, Miss, they wouldn't dare," Kayla said.

"Why…?" I began to say, but the answer came to me on my own, "Of course."

They wouldn't come because of where I was. Revan had done that, made them think that I was his mistress, because if I was then they wouldn't dare try and take me, or risk death.

"He wants to protect me," I whispered. That was why I was here. It was because of the Warden, Revan wanted me safe.

Kayla gave me a small smile, "Aye, Miss that sounds like him. Master Revan is a kind man."

"Yes," I found myself saying, "I think you're right."

* * *

I looked at Revan differently after that. It was strange, like as if he cared for me. If Revan noticed my looks of curiosity and understanding, he didn't say anything. Our pattern remained the same; I slept in a warm nest on the floor, while he claimed his bed. His sarcastic charms still annoyed me, but I endured them.

A day after my talk with Kayla, Revan's ship stopped suddenly. I had been glancing through a journal of an old Sith Lord that Revan had left behind, and when the ship shuddered it broke me from my reading. With a frown, I left my seat and glanced at the walls of the ship almost willing for them to explain what happened.

Revan opened the door and strode in confidently, his mask on again. I turned my head and gave him a nod in greeting.

He smiled, "I'm sure you are wondering where we are."

"The thought had crossed my mind," I answered truthfully.

Revan chuckled, "We are about to board a shuttle that will take us to the Star Forge."

For a moment, I forgot to breath, "The Star Forge."

"You have heard of it," He mused.

"Only a little," I said, "Where its origins are, and how it was built, or how you found it, I cannot say, but my masters did say that you had found some weapon. Recently before the attack we made against you, the Republic had intercepted a message from Malak mentioning this 'Star Forge'. It was determined that this was what was supplying your fleet and forces."

Revan nodded, "Quite amazing, I had hoped for this to be a much larger surprise," He looked only slightly disappointed, "No matter, come Bastila, I will show you the power of my Empire."

He led me out of his quarters for the first time in days. I forgot about the Star Forge momentarily and reveled in the fact that I was out of those rooms that had grown rather dull having not been allowed out. A large smiled decked my face, although nothing in the corridors should have made me smile.

A few soldiers and officers started walking towards and Revan slid an arm around my shoulders. I turned my head and glared at the limb he had draped on me I was about to warn him to take his arm off of me or he would lose it, but he turned and shot me a strange look. Something in his eyes made me swallow my words, but I gritted my teeth bitterly.

The soldiers glanced at us briefly, and I saw some of them snicker or gaze at me lustily. I shuddered inside, but held my head high.

We reached what assumed I was our destination when Revan stopped before a gullible looking man dressed in an admiral's colors.

"Lord Revan," The admiral said, "Your shuttle will be ready in moments."

"Excellent Admiral," Revan praised.

The admiral cleared his throat, "I'm sure the wait won't bother you in the least." His gaze was directed at me.

"No, not at all Admiral Abon," Revan replied. I seethed inside, but did nothing.

"Has the prisoner, obeyed you well my lord?" Abon asked.

"Oh, she has listened to me fine. And her…talents are quite excellent." He brushed a glove hand against my cheek, and I had to resist the sudden urge to sink my teeth into it. I was about ready to step on his foot if he continued with this game.

Abon smiled, "She is a pretty one, sire."

"Her uses are for me alone, admiral," Revan said with anger in his voice, "No one is allowed to go near her. Are my orders clear?"

"Uh, yes, my lord," Abon said, backing away.

"Good, now assure the shuttle that I would like board immediately."

"Right away, my lord," Abon said, before dashing off.

After very nearly laughing at the sight of the Sith Admiral sprinting off like Kath Hounds were on his heels, I figured out something again. The whole arm on my shoulder and mention of my 'talents' was another way of protecting me. Now the soldiers would believe more than ever that I was the object of Revan's pleasure, and stay farther away from me. Why did he have to be so nice?

Revan released his arm from my shoulders, and I realized how chilly this room was with out his warmth around me. He calmly walked over to the viewing window, while stared at him. I hated how I couldn't see his face behind that mask. I couldn't see his eyes, not because I wanted to admire them, I wanted to see what he was thinking. I wanted to know what he thought of me.

Wait, no I didn't. I could care less of how he thought of me. I wanted to now what he thought he was going to do to me. I know he wanted me to join the Sith, but what did he really mean by gaining my loyalty. Did he mean making me fall in love with him? Love? Why had I thought that? Even if he meant it that way, it would never work. I was a Jedi, above such emotions. If that was his plan, then it was doomed to fail.

"Come see it, Bastila," He beckoned to me.

I shook away my thoughts, and stood beside him. The Star Forge was the strangest and most powerful thing I had ever seen. A bud of a flower made out of metal was pointing a needle of energy that spread and encased the planet below it. I could see that it was powerful. A deep black hole of dark power surrounded the Stare Forge. I could feel the Dark Side radiating within it.

Revan calmly slid an arm around my waist, bringing me out of the trance I had been in. It wasn't the same as his arm slung around my shoulders; showing his ownership. Instead it was a subtle action, almost a romantic gesture. My gaze moved from his arm traveling up his chest to his covered face. His hooded eyes looked into mine, and again I wanted to see his face. My stomach did a strange quivering feeling. It wasn't the revulsion I felt at the Warden's touch, but a tinge of excitement. What was happening to me?

"Am I interrupting, Master?"

With a gasp I pulled out of Revan's grasp, and looked at Malak. His twisted smile would have been plastered across his face hadn't been for the brace covering his jaw. I reverted my eyes to the floor, I didn't want to see the hatred and evil that shone in his eyes.

"No Malak," Revan replied through gritted teeth, "I was merely showing Bastila the Star Forge."

Malak's eyes scaled over my pale dress, "I see you have shown the prisoner every courtesy available, including your bed."

Even though it wasn't true, I blushed crimson.

"What would prefer me to do with her, Malak?" Revan asked with a tinge of anger.

"Restrain her to a slab let her feel the true power of the Dark Side by experiencing the pain of what a Dark Lord can do to a mere Jedi," Malak replied, "I would have her go through the worst nightmare she had ever dreamed."

Fearfully, I took a step away from Malak, but I had no where to go. His eyes glared at me with complete hatred.

Revan placed a hand on my shoulder. It was reassuring, for some odd reason, and my fear left me.

"You would have me frighten the girl to death," Revan said, "All you would accomplish was an obedient corpse, giving you nothing."

Even though I was supposed to hate him, I couldn't help but feel a little proud of Revan's statement. I was half tempted to give Malak a satisfied smile to sweeten the humiliation he had just received. But Kayla's words came back to me, _Tis Malak ya need to look out for. He don't care about slaves nor prisoners._

Admiral Abon returned then, "My lord, the shuttle is ready."

"Thank you, Admiral," Revan replied. His arm returned to my shoulders as he escorted me away from Malak, and onto the shuttle.

* * *

I was brought to Revan's new quarters, and left there. Kayla returned to serving me, and brought me a fine dinner. She was bubbling on and on about the Star Forge. Apparently this was her first visit there as well, but unlike me, she had explored it all day. I grew tired of the rooms rather fast, and longed to see what exactly this Sith power held. It would be impossible to leave the rooms on my own. Even if I left with Kayla some soldier would stop me, thinking that I was trying to escape. I had no idea where the Star Forge was located. It was agonizing. I was on the Star Forge, but if I had managed to escape, then I could never tell the Council where it is located. If the Republic somehow found this place anyways, I could do nothing. Revan would merely hit me in the head again so I couldn't use my Battle Meditation. I didn't relish the bruise I would receive from that again.

A miracle happened a few days after we had arrived on the Star Forge. Revan returned to the room, after Kayla had took away the breakfast tray. Already I was bored, and was half tempted to start counting the stars showing from space outside of the window.

"You look restless, Bastila," He said, startling me.

"There is little to do when you are a prisoner," I replied.

Revan laughed behind his mask, "Yes, I'm sure of that. Perhaps I can relieve your dullness by showing you this station."

I was amazed by the offer, and smiled at him, "Are you sure that is wise Revan, what if I find out how to stop this power of yours and betray the information to the Republic?"

"I hardly doubt that the Republic could stop the Star Forge," He said laughing, "If you don't want to join me, I suppose I can leave you here to find some other…"

I was already halfway to the door.

Revan laughed again, "I didn't know you were this eager for my attention."

I was getting to know him well now, and knew some comment like that would be coming, "I am merely eager to see this weapon of yours, I apologize if you had wanted something differently."

He seemed stunned by the response, making me grin in triumph.

He shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts, "Come then," he replied.

Revan led me through all sorts of places on the massive spacestation. I visited the command center briefly, and wandered the corridors in peace. Revan always made it appear to the soldiers that I was his, but since I knew the reason for it, I endured it gratefully. Kayla passed us on the second deck. She looked at us with a queer expression, but didn't ask what we were doing. I smiled at her as she passed.

We stopped at what I assumed was a training ground. I could see several Sith apprentices dueling with training sabers, most of them red. I was reminded of the enclave on Dantooine, and how I had spent several hours a day training on my saber techniques. Being a Jedi Sentinel, my saber skills were only used when fighting an enemy. Still, Master Vrook had always thought it best if I had an in depth knowledge of combat no matter my class. However, since I have been a prisoner I had no weapon to practice with and I was beginning to fear that my skills would deplete drastically. If I ever managed to escape or was rescued, I would have to train fiercely to recover.

Revan caught my wistful gaze, "Do you like to duel?"

"On occasion," I said, "but I haven't practiced in a while. I'm sure you know why."

Revan laughed, "I rarely spar anymore."

"And why is that?" I asked curious.

"The main reason is because if I did duel with Malak, he would try and cut my head off."

"An excellent reason," I agreed, "but why not ask another apprentice, like them" I gestured to the Sith below.

"They bore me, none of them could best me," Revan said.

"You love to boast about yourself don't you," I said.

"No, it is a fact."

"I don't believe you."

Revan grinned at me through his mask, "Would you like me to prove it to you?"

"Gladly," I said, "choose your partner."

He smiled, "You."

My mouth fell open, "What!"

"You said that you were bored."

"But I didn't say that I wanted to spar with you," I said.

"True, but I could use the amusement."

I rolled my eyes, "You would trust your prisoner with a lightsaber?"

"No," He replied, "I never said that I would let you use a lightsaber. I know well enough that if I did, I would come out of their more than likely missing a few limbs; although, you still wouldn't beat me."

"I'll challenge that," I stated, smiling at him sweetly, "I think you underestimate me, Darth Revan."

Revan smiled at me again, "I think you are over confidante Bastila Shan. Let this duel begin."

* * *

Revan brought me to a private sparring room. He removed his cloak and mask, wearing only his black tunic.

We stood facing each other, a dull vibroblade in my hand.

"Are you ready to start?" He asked a confident grin on his face, why did that smile make my heart melt?

I just gave him a slight smirk that and the duel began.

He was good, very good. It would take a Jedi with great concentration of the force to be able to even come close to beating him. Luckily, perfecting the art of Battle Meditation gave me that concentration.

The beginning of the match was a surprise for both of us; we matched each other nearly perfectly. Neither of us had an upper hand as we each delivered and blocked blows. I performed a flip over his head, hoping to throw him off, but to my surprise his blade met mine before it could hit its mark.

We continue to throw blows at each other until I finally saw a weakness in his defense, perhaps victory would be mine. Unfortunately he saw what I was planning to do; he was able to throw an arm up before I brought down a winning blow.

He backed away slightly and smiled at the blood trickling down his arm, "You are very good Bastila." He stated.

I grinned at him, "Are you ready to give up?"

He smiled back, "Not even close."

We started parrying again but the taste of my near victory was still with me and he easily found a way through my style. His blade found a mark on my shoulder and the pain made me grimace.

He smirked, "Are you done yet?" I just glared at him and attacked again. I hit at him with everything I had. Our blades hissing through the air as the met in a metallic clang that echoed through the room.

Then my blade hit his hilt, the impact caused his blade to skid across the floor. The advantage was mine. Clearly I over estimated his skills, he raced for the blade as I chased after him.

Before I could deliver my blow, he blocked it, and then used his feet to trip mine. I landed hard on the floor, nearly dropping my sword. His blade met mine again, but now we were both nearly lying on the floor.

I was able to shift my weight and roll him off of me so that I was the one on top of him, but he quickly changed the tables.

Straddling me he knocked my hand against the floor, causing my blade to topple out of my hand. He brought his blade to my throat, silently claiming his victory.

We stared at each other for the longest time, both breathing heavily. I became aware of the position we were in and how close our faces were from each other. I began to wonder if he would kiss me, and wondered why I wished he would. But he didn't instead he stood up and then offered me his hand.

"You are wonderful opponent, Bastila," he said as he helped me to my feet, "You still didn't beat me."

"One day I will," I said with confidence. Revan only smiled.

* * *

After our duel, Revan led me back to his quarters. I was in good spirits form the duel, and I felt like as if nothing could bring me down. I could still feel his hot breath on my face as he held his blade to my throat. The way the lights had highlighted his hair was forever emblazed on my mind. _He's just really handsome_, I told myself,_ that's why he won't get out of your head._

"You seem cheerful," Revan stated.

"I had forgotten how much fun it is to spar," I said, "even if I lost."

"Are you sure that is the only reason?" He grinned at me.

Another one of his comments, but I was in too good of a mood to let it bother me. Instead I smiled, "For myself, yes, but I can't say for you."

I relished the stunned expression on his face. I find myself enjoying playing his game.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. _He actually sounds serious,_ I thought.

"You always ask me if your charming manner towards me has caused an attraction," I explained, "I believe, however, that the point you make is really that you find me attractive."

"Really?' He asked, starting to understand, "And you don't feel anything for me?"

"Oh I feel that I probably hate you anymore than anyone I have ever met," Inside I knew that was a lie, "and I feel that you are enjoying my company much more than I enjoy yours."

"So, you still haven't learned the truth of why I have brought you here," Revan stated.

"No, Revan," I said, "I know exactly why you are here. You want to protect me form the lustful eyes of your men. I think you feel sick inside when you think of what they could do to me. You say you won't hurt me, Revan, because you couldn't bear the thought of my pain."

"Your pain," He repeated, "You think that I actually care about you. Yes, Bastila, you are here for your protection, but merely because I gave you my word. I am the master here, Bastila; I can do what I wish to you."

Again, I didn't believe him, "You couldn't," I said with a smile.

Revan smirked, and pulled me to his chest. I was surprised by his move, and couldn't stop him. His hand moved behind my head, and forced my lips to meet his. I was so stunned at first, that I did nothing. I tried to put my hands on his chest and tried to push away, but he was to strong. I surprised my self when I started to kiss him back, and my hands curved around his shoulders, almost like I wanted to hold him.

Revan moved out of the kiss and started to laugh, "Do you always kiss the men you hate?"

My cheeks flushed pink, and I glared at him, but he continued to laugh.

A knock sounded on the door, and Revan grabbed his mask, and put it on before he answered.

"My lord," A young officer said, "Darth Traya is here."

Revan nodded to him, "Thank you, inform her that I shall be there in a moment."

When he left, Revan turned back to me, "Come, Bastila, there is someone I want you to meet."

* * *

We left for a rather comfortable room, with lovely couches covered with Alderaanian velvet. An old woman was seated on of these coaches.

The woman stood when we entered. She was dressed for head to toe in a black cloak. Two white braids hung over her chest, and her pale, blind eyes, gazed into nothing.

Revan bowed slightly when he saw her, "Master Kreia."

I blinked in astonishment at the name. I had heard of Kreia from my masters. Supposedly, this was the women that had first led Revan down the dark path, it was her that had found him, and ensured his training.

"I had heard that the Council infiltrated your ship," She said, "I can see that you are unharmed."

Her gaze fell on me, and I shifted uncomfortably, "A rumor has reached me that you have captured Bastila Shan. I can see that it is true."

Revan smiled, "Bastila, this is my old master Kreia,"

"Yes, I have heard of her," Was all I said.

Kreia gave me a slight nod before turning back to Revan, "Revan, let us speak alone."

Revan nodded, and smiled behind his mask. He gestured to the soldiers flanking the doors, "Bring Bastila back to my quarters, and make sure she is unharmed."

They nodded, and escorted me out of the room. I never learned of what was said in there.

* * *

Revan seated himself on one of the couches, and gestured for Kreia to sit. She obliged, but seemed rather edgy.

"Now, Master, what has brought you here?" He asked, "You should be at the Academy on Malachor V, I have heard…."

"You must get rid of her, Revan," Kreia said.

Revan frowned, "Get rid of whom?"

"Don't look at me like that; you know of whom I speak. You must get rid of that girl."

"Bastila will remain here, Kreia," Revan said calmly, "I don't see how…"

"You should heed me, Revan, you must leave her."

"No, I won't do that," Revan replied.

Kreia seemed a little surprised, "You would dare keep the girl only because she is a good mate," she hissed

Revan chuckled, "You know me better than that, Kreia, I haven't laid a hand on the girl."

Kreia was even more displeased by this news, "Then it is worse than I feared. You must kill her."

He frowned at her, "Kill her? Why should I do that? She had done nothing…"

"She is dangerous; Revan" Kreia replied, "She could destroy everything you have built."

"You must be wrong, Master," Revan said.

"I'm not," Kreia stated firmly, "I have seen it."

"You must have…"

"No, Revan, I have seen it perfectly," Kreia interrupted, "You must choose, your empire or the girl. If Bastila dies, the Sith will flourish, the Republic will fall and the Order will be destroyed. If she lives, then you will suffer like you never have before. All that you see here will be taken away."

Revan listened to his Master's words with a heavy heart. He looked at the room surrounding him, picturing the entire Star Forge, his entire empire. Another image came to his mind; he could see Bastila smiling as she parried his blow. Oh how he wanted to see that smile again, but was all of this worth losing just for that?

"You must decide, Revan." Kreia said, "What is your choice, an empire or Bastila?"

"You shouldn't have to ask," Revan said gravely.

"I'm afraid because I have to." Kreia replied, "I will return to my Academy now, I will wait for the news of her death."

* * *

That night the rooms of Revan's quarters were pitch black, and still. The quite calmness seemed to mock at Revan, almost scorning him for the deed he had to fulfill.

As quiet as space itself, Revan slipped out his bed. His hand found the small knife on the stand next to his bed. He unsheathed it, and placed the cover back on the stand.

Silently, he tip-toed to the shape resting peacefully on the floor. Bastila was cocooned into to blankets, her hands resting on her stomach. Hr kneeled before her, gathering his courage to do what he had to do.

Like a coward, he had decided to kill her in the night, while she slept. He didn't want to see the fear, or pain in her eyes as she died. He didn't want to see the betrayal as he broke his promise. He would slit her throat quickly, she wouldn't feel any pain. She would never know it was him.

Revan rested on hand on the floor for support, and placed the knife an inch from her throat.

Bastila turned over in her sleep, and her hand softly covered his on the floor.

Startled, he dropped the knife and backed away. She slept too soundly to have heard, and continued to sleep peacefully, but Revan didn't reach again for the knife.

Instead he stared at her sleeping form, noting the graceful curves of her body and the soft breaths as she slept. An angelic look lay on her face.

With a sigh, Revan picked up the knife, walked over to his bed, and sheathed it. His eyes turned back to Bastila, "To hell with what Kreia says, I won't do it."

With that, he crawled back into his bed. _One girl can't destroy an empire_, He assured himself, _Kreia is wrong. _Revan tried to sleep, but fear edged his dreams. He knew how close he came to killing her, but he couldn't figure out what had stopped him.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Was that a cool ending? Please R&R.


	4. Rakata Rain

Disclaimer: KOTOR belongs to soemone, but not me. cries

A/N: In case any of you were wonderign, I haven't fallen off the faceof the Earth, and am still alive an kicking. I'm so sorry this took so long to get out, but I got caught up in another story. Well here it is.

Some of my reviewers were wondering why my revan isn't so ruthless. The fact is that after I watched KOTOR II, I sorta thought that Revan wasn't really ever that eveil In fact, eh seemed like a good leader. So I sorta mad thie Darth revan in my own image. Keep reading, Barachiel, My Darth Revan does turn ruthless, but it may take a while.

Thanks to Sith Lord Darth Revan for letting my borrow some of his ideas from A Casualty of War. If it hadn't been for him, I'd be lost.

This chap is utter bliss, just a warning. On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 4: Rakata Rain

The air around me felt cold, and I felt that my back was pressed against a hard surface. I opened my eyes, and wished that I had kept them close. That same woman, Kreia was standing before me. Malak was there too. That laughed and spat at me.

"This foolish girl is falling for him," Kreia cackled, "She is no Jedi."

I didn't know what they meant. I didn't _want_ to know what they meant.

"She is a puppet," Malak said, "nothing but a pet of the council."

"No I'm not!" I cried, "I'm not a puppet."

"Yes you are," Kreia leered at me, "They ask you to use you Battle Meditation, and you comply like a fool. You obey their every word. You are nothing but a tool."

"No I'm not!"

They continued to laugh and jeer. I shut my eyes and covered my ears from their wicked howls. I wanted to be saved from their amusement.

Suddenly it was quiet, and still. I opened my eyes, and to my surprise Kreia and Malak were gone. Revan was there dressed in a golden color, like the sun. I stared in awe at him, like he was a god.

He pulled off the slab I had been resting on, and held me at his chest. My heart was drumming in my ears, and I thought I would swoon.

He leaned in towards me, and I softly shut my eyes. His lips were just about to touch mine.

* * *

My eyes opened, and I was staring into darkness. I shut my eyes again wanting to fall back into the dream, to feel his kiss again. The moment was gone. I could never get it back.

I knew that something had woken me up, but I couldn't figure out what.

A soft whimper came from the room. I looked in the direction, and knew it had come from the bed in front of me.

Revan? Was something wrong with him? I left my nest of blankets and stood by his side. He was muttering and crying out in his sleep. His handsome face was bathed in sweat; his hair sticking to his cheeks.

What sort of demons was he dreaming? Was it even a dream? Could he be having some horrible vision from the Force?

My heart wept with him as I saw his terror. I brushed his cheek with my hand wanting to soothe him.

The minute my skin touched his, his eyes snapped open. He grabbed my wrist in an iron grip so unnatural to me.

I yelped and pulled away, taking few fearful steps back.

Revan was breathing heavily, still overcoming his dream. He sat up, wiping a hand across his brow.

"I'm sorry, Bastila," He said sincerely, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Are you alright," I asked, "What was going on?"

"I was having a night mare," Revan said, "Even Sith Lords have nightmares.

I had never thought about it before. My masters always said that the Sith were evil, I suppose nightmares was never something anyone had asked about.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked. What had scared Revan so bad that the horrors of it continued to haunt him?

Revan was silent; he looked at his lap like he didn't want to say anything.

"Oh please, are you to proud to admit your fears to me?" I asked, "I promise I won't tease you if that will help."

"That's not it," Revan said, "Its just…I've never told anyone what happened…ever."

I looked at him slightly confused; I was afraid for what he had to say. "Please, you can tell me."

He sighed, then looked into my eyes, "I was a prisoner once, I'm sure you didn't know that."

He was right, I didn't. I masked my surprise as best I could, and willed for him to continue.

"The Mandalorians attacked my base on Malachor. I was outnumbered, and they captured me."

"Wh…what did they do?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"They tortured me for nearly a month," Revan said. I cringed inside. "Malak and Derek caught up with them on Malachor V."

So I was to hear about the final battle against the Mandalorians. A battle that very few escaped from alive, some of those that died had been Jedi I had known.

"Mandalore wanted me to see the end of the war. I challenged him to a duel; he made me fight him with my bare hands." He stared at his clenched fists like they were soaked with blood.

"He was about to kill me, but I somehow grabbed his neck and forced him to watch as Derek and the Irodian mechanic detonated the bomb. Then I killed him."

He put his head in his hands as the horrifying memory swept through him, "In my dreams I can still remember what he did to me, but I can never forget what I did to him. I can still see that blinding light as the Mass Shadow Device took thousands of lives. Yusanis, a comrade, called me a murder. Sometimes I think that I am…I know that I am."

I had never seen him so…helpless. The Council had always described Revan as a cruel man who slaughtered thousands on Malachor and more now that he was a Sith, but they were wrong. I could see that now.

I saw down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. This man had suffered so much. No matter what the Council or the Republic said, he was a man not a monster. A man who had felt pain and had seen the deaths of friends countless times.

I sat next to him for a long time, just sitting in silence. I don't know when I fell asleep, but I must have. I did not wake up in my nest on the floor. Instead I was in Revan's comfortable bed. Revan wasn't there, I wished that he was.

* * *

My reflections on Revan continued to change as each day passed. After he told me what happened on Malachor I knew that he trusted me, at least a little. I never told him this, but I trusted him. He was my friend, and secretly something more.

My views on the Council were fading. I looked to their teachings as empty words. I could see faults in the Code, and the Order's philosophy. I didn't tell that to Revan either.

My days as a prisoner were less dull, I chatted with Kayla often, and my conversations with Revan were more pleasing. We would spar occasionally, although I always lost. I would carefully watch him in our little duels to see what methods he used to make him so successful. With practice, I thought that I might be able to beat him.

Once when I was in our, I mean Revan's quarters, I found myself transfixed on the planet below. It seemed tropical, and lovely. It wad difficult to determine exactly what climate it was, since I was in a space station above it. I wondered what it was called, and what beings lived there. How was it connected to the Star Forge?

While I pondered over this, Revan had entered and snuck up behind me.

"Does the planet interest you?"

I jumped off of the chair I had been sitting in and would have fallen over if Revan hadn't steadied me.

"Do you enjoy scaring me to death?" I asked sounding upset, but not meaning it in the least.

Revan smiled, seeing through my mask, "I only do it because you do."

I blushed, and looked away.

"Does the planet below interest you?" Revan asked again.

"Yes it does," I admitted, "Have you been there?"

"Only on one occasion," Revan said, smiling again, "I would like to visit it again, but I would prefer it if someone would join me."

I grinned a little, "Are you inviting me?"

"No actually Malak, but seeing as he's not here you will have to fill in."

I burst out laughing at the joke. Revan had told me many times how he didn't care for his apprentice's company any more. Seeing Malak trying to kill Revan had been enough to convince me.

"Do you want to go?" Revan asked.

"Of course," I said, "it is much better than staying here."

"Excellent," Revan said and then escorted me from the room.

* * *

We took a shuttle from the Star Forge to a large temple on the planet. The temple was a stone structure that seemed ancient, but well intact. I saw strange technology that was not at all similar to anything from the Republic. Even the architecture of the temple was unique.

When we left the temple, just me and Revan, I was awed by the beauty of the world. I had been correct in thinking it tropical. Large palms spread a leafy green canopy over our heads, and we walked on a carpet of white sand. Far off I could hear the sound of the ocean waves crashing against the shores.

"This place is beautiful isn't it," Revan said smiling at my amazed expression.

"It is," I agreed, "What is this world called?"

"Rakata," Revan said, "Malak and I crashed here on our first…"

Revan paused when he saw three creatures walking towards us. They were a peculiar race, with yellow-orange skin, and a pointed head. Two eyes stuck out of their heads almost like ears. They were tall and graceful, their demeanor suggesting that they were also wise.

Revan said some words to them in their language that must have been a greeting.

The Rakatans didn't appear pleased to see him; I wondered why.

The leader of the small group shouted some angry words at Revan. I of course couldn't understand what was going on, but Revan seemed to know them.

He responded to them calmingly in his persuasive voice. Damn, I wanted to know what he was saying. I longed for that war mongrel droid, HK, but he had disappeared weeks ago on a mission. Revan had been disappointed when he heard about that. As much as I hated that thing I could use it to translate the conversation in front of me.

After a little while the Rakatans seemed to accept whatever Revan was saying, although they still appeared displeased. One of them pointed to me, and asked something.

The corners of Revan's lips curled upwards as he responded to the Rakatan. Now I _really_ wanted to know what they were saying.

Eventually they nodded, and after saying what might have been goodbye they disappeared into the forest palms again.

"What were they saying?" I asked, "What did they ask about me?"

"Oh they asked me if you were my mate," Revan replied ignoring my first question.

My shocked face must have been a sight to see because Revan laughed at me, "Don't worry, I assured them that you were otherwise."

"That's a relief," I said, "So where are you taking me?"

"A special place," was all Revan said.

"So what is it?"

"You'll see," His smile was like a little boy hiding a surprise for a parent.

We walked for ours, climbing a large hill filled with palm trees. We passed a few crashed ships; Revan explained that the Energy Shield form the Star Forge had knocked them down. He told me that the same thing happened to him and Malak when they had first come here. Revan and I talked and argued over some matters, mainly about the Republic and the Jedi.

"You fought for the Republic for so long, I just don't understand why you would leave it," I said as I stumbled on a rock. I caught myself, and maintained my balance.

"I already told you why," Revan said, helping me up a step incline.

"Yes I know about the Senate, and the Council, but why turn to the Sith?"

"Their ways are more understanding, and balanced," Revan replied.

"So you lost faith in the Republic."

"No, I just think this galaxy needs a change. It needs new leadership."

"But why destroy something corrupted by corrupting it, why not just change it?" I asked, "It just doesn't make sense."

"Perhaps not now," Revan said, "You need to forget your trust for the Council and then see it."

"I don't trust the Council," I said it without knowing. I clamped my hand over my mouth wanting to haul those five words back in.

"Ah, now this is interesting," Revan said, halting. He turned to me, "So you have given up the Jedi."

"No," I said, "But admit it that you are right. The Council isn't perfect, by neither is the Sith."

"But which side will you choose?" His green eyes piercing mine.

I looked away, afraid of the tremble I felt, "I don't know. I haven't chosen either."

He smiled a little, "I thank you for the honesty."

We continued up the hill. My mind wandered to where he was taking me. It seemed like we had been walking forever, and my anticipation grew with each step.

"Here we are," Revan said, pushing aside a large branch from a low palm. I gasped at the sight I saw. We were standing on a high cliff over looking the ocean White waves crashed against the rocks, sending a salty spray into the air. Islands dotted the blue ocean. I could see a long stretch of the beach far off, the sand as white as snow. It was a paradise.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful," I breathed still staring in awe at the sight.

"I have," Revan replied. His eyes stared at me with an emotion I couldn't quite read. What did he mean when he had seen something beautiful like this before? A thought crossed me mind, did he mean me? I was excited by the thought that he thought me beautiful. The Council would have forbidden such thoughts, but I took pleasure from it. I was beautiful.

A drop of water fell from the sky puling us from our trance. We looked up and saw a dark cloud hovering over our heads. More drops fell, within seconds sheets of rain were pouring down on us.

"Some powerful Jedi we are," Revan laughed, "can't even predict a change in the weather."

I laughed and brushed away a strand of wet hair from my eyes.

Revan laughed too, "Come on," he grabbed my hand and we ran down the hill.

The rain was coming down so thick that we couldn't see where we were going, "If we go on like this we're going to get lost," I yelled.

"We should find some shelter," Revan said, "this storm shouldn't last long."

He continued to hold my hand as he led me to a broken ship. One of the wings had stayed above the ground, acting as a make shift umbrella. We stood under it as we watched the rain cascade around us.

The wind had picked up and I became aware of the fact that my dress was completely soaked, and now see through. The white silk clung to me like a second skin, and did nothing to keep me warm. I shivered, and hugged myself, but the hateful wind continued to chill.

Suddenly Revan pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I was shocked, and stood dumb for several seconds. Heat rose up in me, but I remained where I was. I liked being in his embrace, feeling his warm breath tickle my cheek. It was a pleasant feeling, but also a scary one. I looked at my emotions with caution, but I couldn't suppress the excitement no matter how hard I tried. In his arms, I could remember the kiss we had shared, and the dream I had had. Oh how I wanted him to kiss me again.

When the rain stopped, Revan released me. I was cold again, but didn't say anything. We walked back in silence, out of words, caught completely in our thoughts. Revan had power over me. He didn't know it, but he did, and that feared me even more. I knew that something was happening, I didn't know what.

I would soon know, but how I would learn was terrifying and heart wrenching.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Oh, cliff hanger. Sorry folks, couldn't resist. Don't worry, I am really looking forward to writing the next chapter, so expect it soon. R&R. 


	5. Betrayal

Disclaimer: Star Wras is Lucas's inevention, I am not an Inventor. It's not mine, ya happy?

A/N: To all my fan's, did I get this chapter out fast enough for you. I'm just gonna shut up right now and let you read it because I think I have held you in suspense long enough.

* * *

Chapter 5: Betrayal

After we had been on the Star Forge for over a month, we had to leave again. It was truly a shame to leave Revan's shining palace, but we boarded his flag ship again and went on our way. My mind was still in turmoil over my emotions. How had I let them grow? Master Vrook had always told me to keep my feelings in a firm hand, but lately I found myself gazing at Revan, and thinking about him when I didn't want to. It was terrifying how much I had let go, but also exciting some how.

In the sector of Dorin, a dispute had started. Malak and others feared a rebellion would start on their newly claimed world. Revan had gone down to investigate the matter, and soothe the people's ruffled feathers. I was stuck in his quarters.

I didn't understand why Kayla came bursting in like she did, but there she was red faced and panting.

"Miss," She said, her timid voice panicky, "You must come quick!"

"Kayla, is something wrong?" I glanced over the data tape I had been reading.

"Please, Miss, you must come!" She grabbed my hand and practically dragged me as hard as she could out the door.

"What in the galaxy is going on?" I asked getting rather irritable. I would have preferred staying in my room rather than being dragged out onto the ship.

"You must come!" was all she said. I began to wonder what had her so frightened.

On the bridge I could see s myriad of people. The buzz of their conversation drifted into my ears. I only caught a few words, "Jed….ambushed…Lord Revan…dying."

I stopped in my tracks like a cold bucket of water had been dumped on me. Dying!

I pulled myself out of Kayla's grasp and ran into the throng of people. I kicked, elbowed, and stomped my way until I could see the crumpled form lying on the floor.

The people pushed me out of the circle, and I stood there numbly for several seconds.

I could have left right then, no one would notice, no one would care. I could have taken a shuttle, an escape pod or something and left the flag ship. I could have gone to Dorin, and found some way to get back to the Enclave on Dantooine, or seen the Council on Coruscant. I could have left.

But I didn't.

In stead I shoved my way back into the crowd, clawing my way back to the trying man on the floor.

Malak was there watching Revan as he faded away. He rubbed his jaw brace with his mechanical hand gleefully. The scars Revan had inflicted on him would be meaningless now. Soon he would be dead, unless I did something.

The crowd tried to shove me back but I hollered at them, "Let me see him! Let me go, I need to get to him! I can save him!"

Malak gestured to the soldiers, soon to be his soldiers, "Get her out of her; take her to my master's quarters."

"No!" I cried as the soldiers grabbed me, "Let me help him, please!"

The soldiers looked to Admiral Abon; while Revan still breathed they were under his command. The Admiral stared at my tear streaked face, then back at Revan. Slowly he nodded, and they released me from their grasp.

I knelt next to Revan, searching out his wounds. He had been slashed and several times in the chest, one narrowly missing his heart. A severed head injury oozed blood from under his mask. I knew Revan would have hated it, but I had no choice, I had to remove the mask.

I hastily unlocked the bindings, and gently raised the black mask from his face. A few people in the crowd gasped when they saw their leader for the first time.

I sank into the concentration I had mastered over the years. I pushed myself into Revan's aura, and searched for his life signs. Only a single ember of life still burned within him. Using the Force, I breathed onto the small spark urging it to grow into a flame. His life began to burn brighter, and leapt into a small flame.

I fell out of my meditation breathing hard. Revan's wounds had closed, but were still severe.

"Take him to the medbay immediately," I said as I left Revan to be attended too.

The crowed moved aside to let me pass, whispering amongst themselves. Kayla seemed to stare at me with awe, the same way she had stared at Revan so many times.

I caught Malak's eye as I left to bridge. He stared at me with a glowing boil of hatred. I had ruined his chance at becoming Dark Lord of the Sith, I feared exactly what price I would be forced to pay.

* * *

Kayla returned an hour or so later. I was sitting on Revan's bed watching the chronometer, wishing Revan would walk through the door.

""Miss?" Kayla asked entering the room.

I flew to her before she had her foot through the door, "How is he? Is he alright? Will he live?"

Kayla seemed startled by all the questions, but answered them as best as he could, "He's okay for now, Miss, the medics say they ain't sure he's gonna make it yet, but you and your magic have sure given him a better chance."

"Can I see him?" I asked, perhaps wishing for too much.

"Oh I don't know miss," Kayla said, "They're hardly letting anyone see him."

"Please, Kayla, will you just take me to the medbay?" I begged to the girl probably half my age.

"If...if that's what ya want, Miss, but I ain't given no guarantees about getting in."

"I understand," I said, "but I have to try."

"Alright then, Miss," Kayla led me out of the room.

I followed Kayla through the corridors of the ship. Several servants and soldiers turned to stare at me with wondering gazes. I couldn't understand why at first, until I realized it was because I had done something to help Revan. I was his prisoner, yet I may have saved his life.

Two soldiers guarded either side of the medbay entrance. They blinked in astonishment when they saw me, but didn't move from their posts.

When Kayla stepped in front of them, one put his double bladed sword in front of her path.

"The good lady wants to see Master Revan," Kayla looked at the soldier beseechingly.

"I'm afraid that no one is allowed to see Lord Revan."

"Please I must see him," I pleaded at him, "I must."

"That is not possible; my orders come from Lord Malak, he fears she may kill Lord Revan if given the chance."

"Don't ya understand that she saved Master Revan's life?" Kayla asked, a hint of disgust in her voice, "Please just let Mistress Bastila see her lover. That's all she wants."

I would have chided Kayla on calling me Revan's lover if the situation were different and two soldiers weren't in front of us.

The soldier in front of Kayla looked at his comrade and sighed. The second officer nodded, and he turned back to us, "Very well, but be brief."

I gave a small grateful smile to the soldier as Kayla and I entered the medbay. Revan was lying on a bed, with tubes protruding from his arms and a breath mask covering his nose. His handsome face was a ghastly white, and his eyes were still closed. Two med-droids and a medic were bustling around the room, maintaining his blood pressure, and checking his vital signs.

Tears stung at my eyes, and I pressed a fist to my mouth. I hesitantly walked over to where Revan lay. I wanted him to open his eyes. I wanted to see his smile, to hear his laugh; I even wanted to hear his sarcastic comments.

I brushed a stray strand of hair from his cheeks as the tears spilled over.

"You should not be here," the medic said, "You must leave immediately."

"Please don't make me leave him," I whispered pleadingly.

"I can't allow you to do that," the medic replied truthfully sounding apologetic, "He needs to heal without any interruptions."

Solemnly I nodded and walked away from Revan. I glanced back at him before I left. _Please don't die_, I begged him silently in my mind.

* * *

For several days I was in a world of loneliness and doubt. My head was filled with worry as I waited each day for news on Revan's condition. At night I continued to lie on the floor, but I couldn't sleep. Images of Revan lying covered in blood on the floor played before me every time I shut my eyes.

It must have been the Council who had sent the Jedi to attack Revan. He must have been outnumbered, it was the only way they could have hurt him. My jaw tightened when I thought of that. They were no better than the Mandalorians! How could they try and kill a man without knowing him! I knew him, and he wasn't a monster! If he died, I swore they would pay.

When I thought of that, I bowed my head in shame. I had never thought of revenge before. A Jedi doesn't seek revenge only peace. I didn't trust the Council, but I couldn't blame them totally for Revan's injuries. This was war, they had to do it. I should know, I had tried to attack him once. Had it really been so long ago? How long had I been with Revan? What would happen if he died? Would Malak have me killed, or worse tortured?

All of these things filled my head during the night and brought me no peace.

Kayla came each day to see me, and each day I asked about him.

Her answer was always the same, "He's doing fine."

No matter how hard I pressed, she couldn't tell me anymore.

Three days after Revan had been ambushed, the door opened behind me. I had been sitting on the bed trying to unclutter my mind so I could meditate. I wasn't successful.

I leapt from the bed, "Kayla is he…?" I trailed off with my mouth hanging open as wide as a cave.

Revan was standing in front of me without his armor or mask; dressed only in his black tunic. His pallor was much healthier color than what I had seen before, and his head wound had healed. He winced a little when he stepped forward, but he seemed in almost perfect health.

"Oh…oh," I said still recovering from my shock, "You're back."

His smile suggested that he had something to say, "Yes, I was quite amazed to learn that I was supposed to be dead."

I swallowed, _Uh oh._ I had a feeling what was coming next.

"But I was more surprised when I heard that you saved my life," Revan said closing the distance between us, "I'm just curious as to why you would do that."

"Uh…um," I stammered, "The, uh, Jedi we value all life, we don't believe in…"

"I was brought up among the Order, Bastila, I know that particular lie," Revan said.

I glared at him a little, "That's not a lie, we do…"

"If the Jedi believed in preserving life then they wouldn't kill anyone," Revan said, "They would have helped me fight against the Mandalorians to help people. But I don't want to argue with you, Bastila; I want an answer, why did you save me?"

"I already told you, I had too, the Jedi…" Even I thought it sounded pathetic.

"Don't lie to me!" Revan cried, I backed up a little, "I want hear the truth. Why?"

"I don't know why!" I said with as much force and frustration as he did.

"Yes you do, you know the truth," Revan said his eyes poring into me, "Did it hurt you when I was injured? Did it make you feel sick to think that I could die? Do you love me, Bastila?"

He had never said that word before; I had never believed that I could be. I didn't want to believe.

"No!" I cried, "Never! I..I…I couldn't. It's impossible."

It stung my heart to see the disappointment in his eyes. Revan sighed, and walked a few steps away from me, his head bowed.

"So you still think that the Sith are corrupt," Revan said sadly, "You still think that we are evil."

I licked my lips, and softly walked over to him. I took his hand and entwined my fingers with his, "I don't think you're evil," I whispered.

I saw the faintest trace of a smile on his lips. He looked down at our enlaced fingers and brought my hand to his lips. When they brushed my skin my hand started to tremble.

I pulled my hand away, but Revan's smile grew, "You do feel something."

"I…I…" I turned away, too frightened to look into his eyes. I took a deep breath before turning back around, "I will not give into this," I said sternly with more confidence than I felt, "I will not give into my emotions."

Revan continued to smile when he snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest. My breath shook, but I didn't pull away. He brushed his fingers across my cheek, "You already have."

His eyes seemed to be endless depths of green, and I was entranced by them. Slowly he brought his lips to mine and kissed me ever so softly. I didn't pull away, I didn't want to.

All thoughts of the Council and the Code flew out of my mind. I only wanted to be with him. I was enspelled, trapped.

Captivated.

* * *

I yawned sleepily when I started to emerge from my dreamy sleep. For some reason the ground beneath was much softer and more comfortable than it usually was. It was almost like I was sleeping on a…bed.

My eyes popped open when I realized that. I was right; I wasn't on the floor, but in Revan's bed. I noticed that the dress I had worn now lay crumpled on the floor, along with a black tunic.

I became aware of a weight resting on my abdomen, and I looked down to see an arm slung snuggly across me. Revan.

The blood rushed from my face when I realized what had happened. I turned over in the bed, my back facing Revan. Why had I done that? I couldn't say that I wasn't thinking straight, I could certainly remember thinking a lot of things, none of them dealing with the word 'stop'.

What would the Council think? I frowned when I thought that, did I really care for what they thought? It wasn't like I hadn't stopped Revan; did that mean that I wanted it to happen?

I saw two choices before me, I could give into what I was feeling, or I could tell him that it was mistake. Which one was right? Which did I want?

I felt Revan stirring next to me, but I didn't move. He already knew that I was awake. He turned me over so I could see his face; it was like he knew what I was thinking.

"I've betrayed them," I said softly, "I've betrayed the Order…the Council…betrayed them."

Revan looked away when I said that, I could see the disappointment…the hurt in his face.

"Are you ashamed for what we have done?" He asked.

I pursed my lips and frowned thinking hard, "My head says that I should be, but my heart disagrees."

"Then which path will you choose?' Revan asked a sense of hope in his voice.

When I looked at him, I saw what I wanted. The Council, my masters, had always warned me to never give in, to always bury your emotions deep down. I didn't want that anymore. All I wanted was him.

"I want this, Revan," I said, "I don't care what the Council says, I want this."

He smiled and kissed me hard on the lips and I melted against him the way it had been last night.

The way it should be.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Was it everything you thoaught it would be? Ar eyou dying to know what happens next? Reveiew to let me know. 


End file.
